Children of the Gods
by YAY Productions
Summary: YAY! Productions Presents: Children of the Gods! Damien Lewis is depressed when his friend, Tarin Foster, is whisked away by her never-before-seen father. But when his own dad shows up, being none other than the god of mischief himself, all the nine realms are turned upside down! Read and Review! Loki/Darcy Thor/Jane
1. Prologue

**Yang: YAY! New story. Weird thing is it's Loki/Darcy. I wasn't in the mood to be making random OC mortals so here we go! Oh and by the way this is also a Thor/Jane story just because I can I guess. So here we go!**

* * *

As I walked home from school I was shrouded with thoughts and memories. I couldn't stop thinking of Tarin. How dare her dad come out of nowhere and take her from us...from me.  
Aunt Jane was taking it better than I imagined, so is Mom, but me? Heck no! A random guy pops out of nowhere, claims to be Tarin's father, takes her away, and no one is doing anything about it!

"Damien!" Someone shouted out towards me, breaking my thought process.  
Then I realized who it was, "Yes mom?" I called back.  
"Damien Lewis! What on earth is taking you so long?" Mom asked me as I ran up to her.  
"Sorry mom..." I whispered.  
"No point in beating dead horse, come on in," She told me as she gestured inside.  
My mom's name Darcy Lewis, and she's single, but I'm not saying you can have her! She's smart, charming, funny, and a great mom! I love her, she's my only real family. Well, besides my Aunt Jane, but I'm not even blood related to her. She's just a friend of the family.  
Aunt Jane is also Tarin's mom. Her full name is Jane Foster, she's also a single mom, and she's all into studying the stars and stuff, which cool but not my style. Aunt Jane hasn't been the same since Tarin left. We've all been suffering her departure.  
"I made your favorite," Mom informed me.  
"Really?" I asked excitedly.  
"Stuffed bell peppers with apple fritters to the side," She laughed.  
"Awesome!" I said as I raced to the kitchen. When I got in there I saw Aunt Jane eating some leftover pizza. Oh, by the way, she's been staying with us ever since Tarin left. "Hey Aunt Jane, gross pizza?" I gagged.  
"This is coming from the boy who eats tofu for a snack," She mocked.  
"Pizza is gross, tofu is delicious!" I explained as I dug into my dinner.  
"Okay, whatever you say skipper," She laughed as she ate the last bite of her dinner.

I enjoyed every bite of my meal then went upstairs to do my homework. Oddly I loved studying and thus I was dubbed the hottest nerd in school. Cool right?  
I opened my history book and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, starting my book report on the Vikings.  
Vikings were: pillagers, they grew ugly beards, they had a thing for hammers, magic, and they were allowed to drink alcoholic beverages at any age. Dude, I think I was shipped to the wrong time line! I'm fourteen, do you know how long I have to wait until I can even get a swig of wine? I can't even grow a beard! So here I am stuck being a beardless, sober, Viking in the wrong timeline.  
"Knock? Knock?" My mom's sweet voice softly breathed through the door.  
"Yes ma'am?" I answered.  
"There's a desert out here for a hard working fourteen year old!" She hummed.  
"Cool! Bring it in!" I laughed.  
Mom opened the door a passed me some cake and ice cream. I gobbled it down and cherished every bite.  
"You like it?" She asked.  
"It's great!" I said with a mouth full of cake.  
"Good, I want you in bed by nine thirty, ok?"  
"Ten and it's a deal." I bargained.  
"Okay, fine ten," She nodded and walked out.  
I walked over to my radio and flipped on some of my favorite tunes and started jamming. Linkin Park is the best, you know? My favorite is 'Numb'.  
So it's just me jamming to my favorite tunes, but of course I use to have someone to jam with me, Tarin. We would dance all night if we could. But now she's gone and thinking about it makes me depressed. I sat down and sighed, looking down and thinking about what I could have done to stop that monster from taking her. I turned my radio off, got a shower and crawled in bed feeling gloomy. Now I felt like a lonely, beardless, sober Viking stuck in the wrong timeline, and with that thought I fell asleep.

**Yang: So what do you guys think? Pretty good huh? R&R please :) **


	2. Your Father

**Yang: I'm back! I hope this story is gonna turn out how I hope :)**

* * *

'All the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger! I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you. With them moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger!'  
I looked up dreamily hitting my alarm clock. Yes, you heard it right, my alarm clock is the song 'Moves Like Jagger'. I again find myself throwing my alarm clock out the room. "Die clock!" I yelled as it flew out my door.  
"Damien, time to get up," Mom called from down the hall. We live in a small apartment, but it was cozy so I was fine with that.  
I got dressed and went downstairs. Mom was waiting for me.  
"Hello sleeping beauty," She laughed. "Sweetheart, your fly is down."  
"Wait what?" I looked down and sure enough, she was right. I must have turned a thousand shades of red, but Mom couldn't stop laughing. I zipped myself up and grabbed a poptart, taking off to the bus stop.  
When I got on the bus I zoned out. Usually me and Tarin would play rock, paper, scissors, or chopsticks to pass the time. But...now I was alone. It sucked! I had no one. The entire way, all I heard was gossip, and every other word was swear. Mom always said never to cuss, and so I did what she said. Sometimes it was tempting to let out a few curses but in the end I bit my tongue.  
When I got to school I fell asleep in all my classes except history. I was eager to hear what the teacher said about the Vikings. They even mentioned that one of the Avengers was named after the god of thunder. Weird huh?  
When I got to lunch, I didn't eat anything. I wasn't hungry. I decided to walk home today because the bus was to loud. I need the fresh air anyways.  
When I got home I saw Mom in the kitchen. The odd thing was that she was talking to a complete stranger. He was tall, about six foot, with dark hair and green eyes. He wore a dark business suit. He looked like a lawyer or something, one of those guys who thought he could do what he wanted. I hate that type of people.  
"Damien, honey go to your room. Me and um...Luke have to finish discussing, um, something," Mom gulped.  
I wanted to protest but I did what she said. Well partly. I went to my room, but I listened in to their conversation.  
"I can't give him up," I heard Mom cry.  
"It is time Darcy," He said to her.  
"Tarin's gone!" She cried.  
"Darcy, as much as I don't want to take him away, it's the law!" He tried to explain.  
Wait. What? Law? I don't recall breaking any laws. Am I being arrested? I mean I did play a few pranks on the teachers earlier this week, but I didn't think I was breaking any laws!  
"I must leave for now, but I will be back at noon tomorrow to take him away."  
Mom was crying. There was a weird noise, and he was gone. I heard mom walking towards my room. I jumped out of my skin and ran towards my books to make it look like I had been studding.  
"Knock? Knock?" She said as she opened the door.  
"Come in mom," I replied, trying to be calm.  
"Hey sweetie, um, I was just talking to um..." She started.  
"Mom, say no more! I know who is, and I know why he was here!" I blurted out.  
"You do?" She asked sounding very surprised.  
"Yes! I swear, I didn't do anything! I'm not going anywhere!" I explained.  
"Honey, that man back there was your father."  
The shock on my face must have told her that I had no idea what was going on.  
"Your father is...getting custody," She whispered.  
"What?" I yelled. "No I won't go! I won't! I refuse!"  
"Damien, I knew this day would come. I knew that he would come and take you away, but I thought he wouldn't come so soon."  
"Well if I have to go, I'll make it hell on earth for him," I yelled.  
"But you and him won't be on earth."  
"Mom are you drunk...again?" I asked her.  
"No," She forced a laugh.  
"Mom...please," I whispered.  
"We don't get a choice in this. It's the law of Odin."  
"Law of Odin?" I asked. "What on earth are you talking about?"  
"Well you might not believe this, but do you know why Tarin left?"  
"Yes, her jerk of a dad took her!"  
"Damien her father was Thor. He took her to Asgard."  
"What?" I asked.  
"And your father...is his brother, Loki."

* * *

**Yang: What do guys think? Please tell me in a review, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) **


	3. Welcome to Asgard

**Yang: Ok let's get a move on! I know it's odd for me to be doing a Loki/Darcy but if the story works out then awesome!**

* * *

"My what?" I yelled. I mean, Mom has finally lost it!  
"Loki Odinson is your father," She said again.  
"Mom, you're lying, what were you on drugs or something when I was born?"  
"Damien, please," She pressed.  
"Mom, I'm not going anywhere, and you need help!"Pause and think about it, my mother just told me who my Dad is, and it turns out he's a god! Yup she's on drugs!  
"I know what your thinking, but Damien you have to trust me on this."  
"Mom...I...can't," The words slithered out of my mouth like poison.  
"Please..." She begged.  
"Mom, this is way to much, you really expect me to believe that my father is some god?" I asked her, but oddly I think knew the answer.  
"No, I didn't expect you to believe me, but you'll see tomorrow," She nodded and got up to leave.  
"Mom," I hesitated. "I..."  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Never mind. I'll send you a postcard from Asgard," I joked.  
She smiled and left my room. As soon as she shut the door I grabbed my backpack and stuffed all my money (which was about 20 bucks) in it. Then I grabbed some clean clothes and slowly began to slip out my window. Wait what am I thinking? Leaving my mom as her mind slowly slips away from her? She'd probably say to the cops, 'Oh my son didn't run away he was eaten by some Nordic monster' or 'Loki the god of mischief took him' and then they'd lock her away for good, thus I had to stay. Which sucked! I dropped my backpack and threw myself onto my bed. I began to think about a plan to escape from tomorrow. As I laid there, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the song 'Moves Like Jagger' and again threw my clock at my closed door. I walked downstairs to greet my mother.  
"You slept in your clothes again didn't you?" She said with a fake smile.  
"Mom, when's he coming?" I went straight to the point.  
"Noon," She replied quietly.  
"Okay," I nodded and sat down to breakfast. We ate and neither of us said a word. Both Mom and Aunt Jane looked as if they were going to cry, but who could blame them? I was leaving in a couple hours.  
"Mom, I'm not going," I simply stated.  
"You don't have a choice. Tarin didn't," Aunt Jane commented solemnly.  
"Well, I'll..I'll kill him if I have to!" I shouted.  
"Damien, your father is immortal," Mom sighed.  
"Prove it," I growled.  
"Baby, I'm sorry..." She whispered.  
Anytime Mom called me baby, I would get really mad, but right now I was beyond livid. "That's what it is! I figured it out! You want me to leave!"  
"No!" Mom cried.  
"Yes, you do! Or you wouldn't be so persistent on me leaving! You know what? I want to go! I never want to see you again! I hate you!" I yelled, storming up to my room. I slammed the door to my room, then opened it to yell one last thing to my mom, "I wish I was never born! You're the worst mother ever!" Then I slammed it again. I was so mad at my mom, she wanted me to leave, then I lost it, I started to cry. I know guys don't cry but my mom was sending me away...forever. I couldn't handle it anymore, I wanted to die.  
The doorbell rang. I knew he was here but I didn't know whether to run downstairs and say, _'Take me away so I'll never see these witches ever again.' _or say_ 'No! Please I'll do anything don't take me! Please!' _I waltzed down with my backpack full of my clothes slung across my shoulder. I walked up to the strange man.  
"Are you ready?" He asked me.  
"Yes, the sooner we leave, the better," I growled.  
The man looked surprised at my response, but then he regained his composure and nodded at my Mom.  
He took me out to a to his car and told me to get in. I, of course, obeyed. As I sat in the car I watched my mom break down and start wailing and begging my father to let me stay. He stood firm and just shook his head. This man was so cold and evil! I was going to get my revenge on him one way or the other.  
He sat in the car and started driving towards the desert, which I thought was odd. We pulled over at a random spot and he told me to get out of the car.  
Great! This guy is going to abandon me in the middle of nowhere.  
I got out of the car and everything seem to just happen like I was watching what's happening form the outside or like I was breathing but I wasn't alive. I hated myself. The last thing I said to my mom was _'You're the worst Mom ever!' _And now I'll never see her again. I just wanted to drop dead right there!  
"Heimdall, open the bridge!" My father shouted.  
"You're crazy!" I yelled at him.  
"You will show the proper respect for a Prince of Asgard!" He demanded.  
"Make me, you jerk!" I retorted.  
"Pardon?" He asked as if he had manners.  
"Go die in a hole! Nobody will miss you! Your nothing but a big jerk!" I clearly was taking my anger out on him.  
Suddenly a big bright light zapped us. Before I knew it, I was in a shining city of gold. "You killed us! Why are we both in heaven? Why are you in heaven?" Was my first reaction to him.  
"Damien, Welcome to Asgard." He laughed.

* * *

**Yang: So what do you guys think? Poor Damien, right? Well lets hope he sees his Mom soon and that he finds Tarin. **


	4. Tarin

**Yang: It's been awhile, I know, but I was working on a civil war story for some friends and I finally got the summary for it done and then I'll let them read it. If they approve I keep writing on it, if not I'm full fledge on this story. Anyways lets just get to the story...**

* * *

I was shocked. My father really was the god of mischief! My mom was telling the truth, and I called her a crazy liar. Great now she'll disown me!  
I stood there staring at this really big black guy with a sword. Man, he looked awesome!  
Then I looked at my father, and hatred began to run through my vein,s but there was nothing I could do. I started to put the pieces together. The guy with the sword is Heimdall, he's the god of rainbows and bridges.  
Loki began to guide me towards a big arena. I couldn't help but stare in awe. Wait, you battle in an arena. Is he trying to go kill me? Or 'teach me a lesson'?  
As we got closer I heard battle cries, but they sounded familiar. "Holy Cheese It'z!" I shouted when lighting shot from the sky.  
When we got into the arena I saw a beautiful blonde girl about my age maybe a bit older. Then I realized who it was. "Tarin?" I asked her.  
The girl looked up at me with a murderous look in her eyes. It seemed to read, 'I shall slay thee where ye stand mortal,' but it changed quickly. "Damien?!" She shouted and charged me, "Oh my gods I missed you so much!" She gave me a killer hug and began to cry.  
"Hey, miss me?" I laughed.  
"Yes! I'm so glad your here!" She laughed but her joy changed quickly, "How's mom?"  
"She's fine, but I..." I began to stutter. How could I tell Tarin I yelled at my mom and her mom?  
"Yes?" She looked at me so worried.  
"Tarin, I did something bad to our moms," I told her.  
"Damien, what did you do?" Tarin's murderous look etched over her face again.  
"When mom told me who my father was I didn't believe her. I called her and your mom crazy and Loki came and took me before I could even say bye, and the last thing I said to my mom was, 'Your the worst mom ever'," I quoted as I delved into an unpleasant memory.  
"Oh," Was all she managed to say.  
I broke, falling onto my knees and looking up at her, "Tarin, I promise I will move heaven and earth to get us back home."  
Tarin smiled and knelt beside me. She held me and for some reason I cried and I couldn't stop! I know it's girly, but I'll never see my mom again and who knows, one day on Asgard can be a year on earth or mom might disown me or she'll move and when we finally get home, they're not there. Or the worst could happen, what if mom dies...no I can't think like this, I have to be strong. How could I keep going? My whole world was just ripped out from under my feet and there was nothing I could about it. I vowed to myself that I would never leave Tarin's side and that I would find a way home.

Later Loki brought me to his house. I found out I have a step mother, Sigyn and two half brothers, Vali and Nari. Like life couldn't get any worse, oh wait it just did, I have to live in this house of jokers!  
"Here's your room Damien," Sigyn smiled. I knew she was out to get me, I know about the Cinderella story, the whole evil step mother pretending to be nice. I refuse to be fooled by her kindness!  
"Gee thanks," I said as I slammed the door in her face. I couldn't help it, I'm sorry.  
"Ok then, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes," She sighed.  
"Whatever!" I yelled. I curled up on my bed and closed my eyes hoping when I opened them I would be home. It didn't work. Then I heard a dinner bell, mom use to have one...I shrugged and got up.  
I trudged down stairs and saw everybody sitting at the table. I sat down and gave everybody their fair share of death glares. Before I knew it everyone started eating. "Hey, aren't we forgetting something?" I asked.  
"Like what?" Loki looked at me as if I was crazy.  
"You know, grace." I told him. Mom and I always prayed before a meal.  
"Grace? We're gods why should we pray?" Loki laughed.  
I rolled my eyes and gave a silent prayer to any god who was listening.

* * *

**Yang: So how was it? I hoped you guys liked it :) **


	5. Moves Like Jagger

**Yang: Here we go, I hope everyones enjoying this :)**

* * *

I had to admit Sigyn was a good cook, but Mom was better!  
When I finished, I got up and went to my room. I pulled out my phone, and I found out Asgard's reception sucks. I couldn't call or text mom, I couldn't even say sorry. I threw my phone onto my bed and just sat there trying to figure things out. I wrote down a list of things that went wrong today.

1: Me and Mom got in a fight.  
2: I couldn't apologize for what I did to Mom.  
3: My own Father kidnapped me.  
4: I have a stepmother.  
5: I have half brothers.  
6: My father, step mother, and half brothers are all aliens.  
7: I'm half alien.  
8: I live on Mars.

Here is my list of things that went right today:

1: I had the last pop tart for breakfast.  
2: I found Tarin.

I don't even think the first thing on my good list counts...You can see how I'm not feeling so sharp.  
As I sat on my bed, my door slowly opened.  
"Knock, knock?" My stepmother walked in. "I know you're probably mad at Loki, but he's a good man," Her sweet voice echoed in my ears.  
"Your point?" I muttered.  
"Please give him a chance to be a good father and I promise he won't disappoint," She smiled.  
"Oh my god, he betrayed you and you're defending him?!" I shouted a little louder than I intended.  
"True, but he is my husband," Sigyn nodded.  
"If I were you I would have divorced him," I mumbled.  
"Loki had no intention on hurting you, me, or your mother," She stated.  
"Jeez is life always perfect for you?! I have a news flash, life isn't like that!" I growled.  
"No, but you should always look for a silver lining in every cloud," Sigyn sat by me and I got the feeling she was trying to replace my own mother.  
"Well all my clouds are dark and rainy," I mumbled.  
"They only are if we choose them to be," She smiled sweetly.  
I looked up at her and let out a shaky breath. "I just wanna go home."  
"I know, but it is Odin's law," Sigyn wrapped her arm around me.  
"Do you think I could talk Odin into letting me go home?" I asked her as a flicker of hope entered my heart.  
"No one ever has," Sigyn said, which I knew it was her nice way of saying no.  
"Okay," I sighed but I knew what I had to do. "I'm tired, goodnight," And just like that I decided to go to bed.  
"Um, goodnight," She got up and left and oddly I enjoyed our little talk.

* * *

The Next Morning...

I got up and went down stairs, then I realized something was missing. My annoying alarm clock with the song Moves Like Jagger wasn't playing! So I went through my backpack and found my Ipod. I flipped it on its loudest and went dancing down stairs in my pajamas, which is boxers and a pair of socks. The shock on their faces was priceless!  
I started lip singing Christina Aguilera's lines, '_You wanna know how to make me smile? Take control, own me just for the night, And if I share my secret, You're gonna have to keep it, Nobody else can see this, So watch and learn, Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right! But if I share my secret, You're gonna have to keep it, Nobody else can see this!' _Their mouths dropped and they all started exchanging glances from me and back to one another.  
Then Loki looked up earnestly and said, "I swear he's not mine."  
"Then can I go home?" I smirked.  
"Oh my word Loki, he looks just like you," Sigyn beamed.  
"You are not helping my case at all woman," I laughed.

* * *

**Yang: I hope you guys enjoyed this one. *Zaps Damien into room* I need some help.  
Damien: What up crack dog?  
Yang: Nothing much what's with you homey?  
Damien: Not a lot.  
Yang: I hope you guys enjoyed the story, bye.  
Damien: I just got here...  
Yang: Say goodbye!  
Damien: Bye! **


	6. Questions and Answers

**Yang: Hey, I was thinking about switching this story over to The Avengers side of Fanfiction because the way I wanna work with this it'll end up with The Avengers in it. It might turn out better that way, but who knows.  
Damien: *Jamming to Hishe Tron* _'It's Tron, It's Tron, It's Tron! Nerds!'  
_Yang: Okay...We should get to the story O_o**

* * *

I sat down to breakfast with everyone still staring at me. "What'd I do?" I asked.  
"Nothing," Sigyn smiled and patted my hand as if we were chummy.  
"What was that?" Vali questioned me.  
"Moves Like Jagger," I answered.  
"How could you play music with no entertainers?" Nari asked.  
"It's called an Ipod," I smirked as they stared at my Ipod Touch. "You touch the screen and just move your figure around and click the stuff you want in my case I chose Moves Like Jagger by Maroon Five."  
"Maroon Five?" Loki asked.  
"Yeah you know the band," I replied.  
They all looked around and an uncomfortable silence fell over the table.  
"Where are the pop tars?" I tried to change the subject.  
"Pop tarts?" Sigyn looked at me as if I were speaking a foreign language.  
"Yeah they're like really good and yummy and they're filled with like, artificial flavor fruit, but it's good. You know, when you say it that way it kinda sounds gross. Awe forget it!" I sighed.  
"Okay," Loki looked at me as if I were a psycho, "I'll be taking you to the training arena when we're done with breakfast"  
"Wow, you know I was thinking about skipping your little training stuff and waltz my way over to Odin and make him let me go home," I replied.  
Loki, Nari, and Vali just laughed.  
"I'm serious, Loki if you ever cared for my mom you'd let me go home!" I shouted at him.  
Loki's face went real stern, "Do not bring Darcy into this."  
"Why not?" I smart mouthed him.  
"I am your father and you will treat me with respect," He commanded.  
"Or what?" I smirked feeling confident about myself.  
"I'll...banish you!" Loki retorted.  
"Good!" I shouted. "If I'm allowed to choose, I vote Midgard or whatever you wanna call it! But anywhere is better then this lousy realm!"  
"Double time in the arena!" Loki said. Apparently it meant something because Vali and Nari started to snicker.  
"Make me!" I laughed.  
"I will," Loki retorted.  
"Come over here and try," I gestured to myself with complete confidence. I could take on the god of mischief!  
Then I realized they had never met a confident defiant teenager such as myself. In this house hold it was always do as your told or else. No one wants to be banished, except me of course. I laughed to myself as the look on my father's face was priceless as he was trying to figure out what to do with me. "You were never there for me, or mom. You used my mother and you will pay!" I shouted at him.  
"You know nothing! Sigyn take the boys and leave us." Loki growled as Sigyn took out Vali and Nari.  
"You never loved her!" I shouted.  
"I did, more than you know!" He shouted back.  
Yeah if you never have had a stare down with the god of mischief you have to try it! The look on his face is priceless. "Yeah like what? You were never there for us!"  
"Who do you think pays for your apartment bill, and why do you think the two of you have never gone hungry? I was always there."  
"I don't believe you!" I cried. Mom worked her butt off for me and he's trying to take all the glory for her work! "Mom was always telling me stories about you and now I know why. She loved you! But you treated her like garbage! You can't even stay faithful to your own wife, what makes me think you were faithful to my mom? How many other demi kids do you have?!" I roared.  
"You're the first," He looked almost ashamed.  
"What?" I looked at him as if her were lying.  
"All this time I've been alive, you're the first, your mother was, she still is, nothing like any mortal woman," He smiled with a look on his face as if he were delving into a pleasant memory.  
I looked down thinking only my mom could have attracted a god. "Did you ever love her or was it lust?" I asked.  
Loki sat down and looked up at me, "I'll be honest, it started as lust. But as I got to know her I began to love her. Every time I think of her I can't help but smile."  
"Would you take back me being born?" I asked. It was one of those questions I always wanted to ask him.  
"No," He simply replied.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because you are a remarkable young man, and you've made me proud," Loki said as if he enjoyed being yelled at by his fourteen year old son.  
"Proud? Whatever." I said as I walked out. My whole life I was dying to meet my father and tell him what I thought about him. I had always wanted to ask him why he left. I just did but I still felt empty.  
I turned around and saw him sitting in the dining room thinking. "You know, Mom never gave up on you. She always watched and waited for you to come and marry her or something. Honestly, I always wanted a loving father. Looks like neither one of us got our true wish," I said as I walked out with a sigh.

* * *

**Yang: I hope this is going smoothly.  
Damien: *Still listening to Hishe Tron* _'It's Tron! It's Tron! It's Tron! Geeks! This part goes out to those who get offended because this is how Tron should_ _have ended!' _  
Yang: Okay, I hope you're enjoying the story. If you're wondering what Damien is listening to, it's "Hishe Tron" and for those Thor and Avengers fans, look up "Hishe Thor" and "Hishe Avengers". It's addicting! Goodnight! **


	7. Wildfire

**Yang: Well lets get rollin'!  
Damien: *listening to music***

* * *

I kicked a stone as I walked through the busy market streets. I looked around thinking about what had just happened. People kept asking me to buy this and to buy that, but every time I refused. The more I looked around, the more it reminded me off the mall. Tarin and I use to walk through the mall with school friends, but I didn't know anybody here, and Tarin is so busy. I felt ever so lonely.  
"Would you care to buy this necklace? It's handcrafted! It would make a lovely present for your beautiful girl!" A sales woman offered me.  
"No thanks," I replied once again.  
"Are you sure? Well then let me interest you in this rune!" She pulled out a goofy looking symbol almost like a _Y_ shape but not quite.  
"Cool," I smirked as I reached for it, but she pulled it back.  
"It is the rune mark of Wildfire," She warned but then smirked, knowing she had peaked my interest. "It is only 5 gold coins."  
I reached in my pocket and found that they were empty. "Um could I trade you a um..." I opened my backpack and found an old candy wrapper, some gum, and my Swiss Army knife. "I'll trade you my Swiss army knife," I said as I held it out to her.  
She fingered it and I showed her all the cool things it could do. Reluctantly she agreed. "Nice doing business with you," She smiled and shoved my knife in her pocket.  
I held my new charm and thought about if it was worth the trade or not. Eventually I thought was awesome and I put it on my neck so I could display it proudly. I walked over to the arena (which I don't know why) and I saw Tarin fighting...again. "Hey stranger," I smirked.  
"Hey handsome," She laughed.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Go for it," She giggled as if I was going to lose. "First choose a weapon."  
"Okay," I walked over to the weapons vault and looked at all the swords and hammers, shields and clubs, but none of them seemed my type. "Got anything my style?" I asked.  
"That's all we got," Tarin shrugged. "Grab a sword and we can have an awesome sword duel."  
"But your sword is magic smart one!" I laughed.  
"Duh, thus it makes me the winner. Dad had the dwarves make it for me," Tarin smiled at the word 'Dad'  
"The only good thing my _dad_ did for me was let me yell at him," I remarked.  
"Oh come on, tell me you're at least glad that you have met your father," Tarin pushed.  
"Ummm...No!" I rolled my eyes but then smirked at her. "Do you think this is a weapon?" I said as I pulled out my rune mark.  
"I don't know," Tarin said as she walked over to me.  
"I traded my Swiss Army knife for it," I explained. "What do you think?"  
Tarin grabbed it off my neck but dropped and screamed, "Ack! It burned me!" She cried.  
"What? It's just a rock," I said as I casually picked it up.  
"No it burns!" She gripped her hand as if it hurt. I mean, Tarin was always the drama queen, but this was a little extreme.  
All the sudden I felt a power come over me. I was floating an endless void and strange words started popping in my head. I remember thinking I needed a weapon and the word, _Vopn_ popped in my head. I felt power and as I went to voice the word I felt a certain magic in the word. "_Vopn_!" I shouted, and a really cool magic spear formed into my hand! I looked down at Tarin, "Prepare to taste defeat!"  
She took a defense position and looked at my with her stormy blue eyes. I looked around and realized I was flying and radiating green! It was so freaking awesome!  
I looked around and saw a crowd gathering (including my father). I smiled at Tarin's demise. "_óslökkvandi eldur!_" I shouted (Somehow I knew it meant Wildfire) All of the sudden a fire circled Tarin and the crowd gasped.  
"For Asgard and for Thor!" She charged!

* * *

**Yang: Cool enough for you guys? Oh by the way, all of Damien's spells are in Icelandic. My source is Google Translate.  
Damien: Have I gone crazy?  
Yang: Wait and see my friend.  
Damien: Or read?  
Yang: Whatever.  
Damien: Goodnight suckers!  
Yang: *coughs*  
Damien: Okay okay, goodnight sweet little angels who are reading this story.  
Yang: Much Better. Goodnight! **


End file.
